Parallel
by Crystal Crest
Summary: An unrequited love can be as heartrending as a marvelously constructed chain of them, mirrored yet unknown…Placed Third Place on the Live Journal community iyissekiwa, under the prompt "Crack". Might be turned into a drabble series. Complete for now...


**Parallel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any accompanying characters from the Magna/Anime, for the exception of those I happen to create. Inuyasha and company were created and lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi.

**Summary:** An unrequited love can be as heartrending as a marvelously constructed chain of them, mirrored yet unknown…Placed Third Place on the Live Journal community _iyissekiwa, _under the prompt "Crack". Might be turned into a drabble series...

**A/N:** This version is the original, while the one posted for the contest was trimmed down to 250 words. This was my first entry into any community, which I was very excited about! The MOD of the community even made those who placed, a banner, which if interested in seeing, you can do so on my homepage (refer back to my fanfiction profile and last update written for the status of stories). In any case, I do hope you all enjoy the drabbles and shorts posted in the mean time, before I update LDCST (for those who have read my story).

**C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C**

She titled her head, her backside bracing the rough exterior of the tree, as her anterior faced a large expanse of foliage within the forest that was Inuyasha's,

The wind was blowing callously by her, pelting heavy rain drops against her face (which she arduously wiped), pressing wet arms against abrasive wood, and guiding the liquid of the heavens against the back of toned thighs; the dark sky adding to the painted chaos. Her senses were dampened, deeming all but sight useless…

She could not thank the mother of nature enough for such a blessing.

She peered over her shoulder, orbs never straying from her focal point. She knew that with the state of the environment, he would not be able to sense her-smell her scent in the wet air, or hear her rapid breathing. Although she could not deny the female besides him would have sufficed, and serve as just an equal distraction.

They stopped just short of the outskirts of the forest, both huddled under a contraption she could not identify, but provided enough guard against the heavy and thunderous downpour.

While her garb, sodden, clung to her form, weighing down like the emotions sitting without regard upon her breast.

She unconsciously licked her lips, dry despite the dampness, but all too soon ended all thoughts and movement as she watched him lean forward and capture Kagome's lips, the miko's eyes widening upon contact.

A flash of lightening followed by a heinous crack of thunder resonated loudly upon deaf ears-Ayame turned poignant eyes away, her chest concaving. In the same mocking movement, her body pressed down against the coarse bark of the tree, crimson lines forming against bare shoulders, her rear finally coming to rest upon the lush blades of the earth…

She had long since ceased all attempts at ridding her face of the wetness, for she was never truly the sort to wipe away tears.

**C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C~C**

**A/N**: 321 Words. I'm sorry to lead you all into the story uninformed, but it would have ruined the story a bit if I told you who was who from the get-go...^_^

It has been a while since I've posted, over five years to be exact, and I feel that my writing has become considerably better since then. This being said, I've decided that presently posted stories will either undergo an edit-makeover, be placed on hiatus, or simply removed. (And some not posted, I might not pursue writing, while others I may very well post). I'd like to think my writing has reached a level of maturity, that was lacking five years ago. So instead of the writing of a teen about older youths and young adults, a development in my writing which can only be harnessed through age and practice will be displayed instead. Not saying my writing is the best or anything, far from it, there's always room for improvement, I'm just noting an improvement.

Anyway, do checkout my profile of works and more recent work under **Crystal Moon Crest**, a collaboration with BlueMoon Goddess. Also review and tell me what you think of this piece, I do enjoy hearing, or more appropriately, reading your thoughts.

It's an understated high, really **[CHEESING]** ^_^

Till next time!

~Crystal Crest~


End file.
